


About a dream...

by lonely_tardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_tardis/pseuds/lonely_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Skye had a dream about Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a dream...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction, and maybe my last. So please go easy on me. Thanks!

Jemma was satisfied with herself. She couldn’t believe what she had done. Stepping in front of Skye like that, being brave and all. Finally she had the chance of expressing her feelings for Skye, in a very threatening way towards Ward. She always knew Ward loved Skye, in a very creepy way. But she couldn’t handle the pain that caused her when she saw Skye’s face while Ward was walking down that hallway in handcuffs. “ I gotta do this now, this is my only chance, now Skye can see that I really care for her” – She thought. He betrayed them, he threw Fitz and her out of the Bus. And all she could think about was Skye. “If I ever see you again… I’ll kill you” – she said. That was her proud moment, her once in a lifetime opportunity to show Skye that she had feelings for her, since she couldn’t tell her in any possible way, why not show her. She has gotten a lot braver since being undercover in Hydra.

After she had told Ward to go to hell, she sat on her bed and began to think about telling Skye her feelings. Suddenly someone knocked on her door and went in immediately. It was Skye. She was smiling, her smile is the most beautiful thing Jemma could imagine. “Hey you” – Skye said. “Hey” – Jemma said back, and looked down. “Hey don’t look down. You did a great thing there. I’m telling you, if you were a guy, I’d be all over you right now” – Skye said cheekily. ”Oh, so she is not… I got the wrong idea”- Jemma thought. “Of course if you don’t wanna be… you know. You don’t know, okay, so, Coulson sent me these photographs to look over. I should… I should go” – Skye stated, and ran out of Jemma’s room as fast as she could. “What just happened? What does this mean? Oh, she didn’t like that, that’s why she ran out on me?” – Jemma thought.

Skye took her laptop and sat on the holotable, keeping herself busy, not to think about that embarrassing conversation she just had with Jemma. Skye was embarrassed of her sexuality, she was gay, yes, gay for Jemma that is. She always thought if she was with Jemma everything would be different. She wouldn’t be embarrassed of who she is. “Look what she did for you, she stood there, and she just… aaaah, why did I tell her that, why would she be a guy. She is perfect the way she is! I hate myself sometimes.”

They didn’t speak till the next day. The next morning, Skye and May were shooting at targets. “You are distracted, what is wrong with you?” – May couldn’t help but notice. “I’m just. It’s nothing”. “Skye, if you don’t express your feelings now, you will feel a lot worse. You know you can always tell me”. Skye sighed and began: “You know, when you like someone, but you don’t know if they like you back. And you think that they like you, but it’s not always true and I don’t know what to make of this anymore. There are always these mixed signals, a lot of hugs, I mean really great hugs, but they are not hugs to me. Maybe to this other person are just hugs but … “. “SKYE, you’re babbling. Just stop, please. I know who it is you like, just, don’t express these emotions in the field. As your SO I must do anything to protect you, so you must tell this person. I can make this happen. I just don’t think you’ll need my help with her”. “Wait, her. How did you?! What did you?! Maybe it’s not a her” . May just smirked in her I-know-everything-way and left the room. “Nothing stays a secret with this woman!” – Skye thought and continued shooting.

Jemma was in the lab as always, trying to cheer up Fitz, and trying to finish his sentences like before. But she was always failing and that was breaking a little piece of her heart each time. She couldn’t bear the situation and went out to get some tea. She bumped into Skye on the way. “Hey, oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Skye, I really didn’t mean… It’s just I’m distracted…”. “That’s okay Jem. No sweat. Just go do your thing”. They finished their conversation fast, and went on their different ways. “No sweat? Who says that? Why can’t I just be cool around her, what is wrong with me? “ – Skye was beating herself up. Again. “She called me Jem. She used a nickname, she never does that.” – Jemma was skipping happily after that conversation and she began thinking even more about Skye. She even forgot about her tea.

That night, Skye had a dream about Jemma, she couldn’t tell her, obviously. But every time Jemma had passed beside her she couldn’t help but remind herself of that dream. They were sneaking of into a closet, for a make out session, and when they started to undress each other she woke up. That is one thing she hates about dreams. Every time when it gets to the fun stuff, she woke up. “Even in dreams I can’t enjoy in her” – She was mad. “Now is the time to tell her, if I don’t tell her now, I’ll never know how she feels about me” – Jemma was convincing herself. “Okay talking to yourself won’t help, Jemma”. She went out to find Skye and to finally tell her. She found her with her laptop on the holotable. “What are you doing here Skye?” . “It just… it reminds me of before. What are you doing here?”. “ Oh, I was actually looking for you. We need to talk”. “ Wow, I’ve never had the talk with a girl before. Are you breaking up with me?... Ok judging by your face, that was not funny, and this sounds serious. What is it Jem? I uhh, Jemma.. Simmons?”- Skye stuttered. “Well, I don’t know if I should be saying this but, you know, when you like someone, but you don’t know if they like you back. And you think that they like you, but it’s not always true and I don’t know what to make of this anymore. There are always these mixed signals, a lot of hugs, I mean really great hugs, but they are not hugs to me. Maybe to this other person are just hugs”- Jemma giggled happily. “ You heard that huh?” “Yes, I was looking for you, and I heard that you and May were talking and I just… I just heard it. It went in my ear. I cannot unhear it, Skye” “You know that, that’s not even a word, right?”, Jemma scoffed – “You’re one to talk miss grateful-est-est person” . “ Hey I was dying, I’m allowed!” “Yeah, okay.. just…” “Just so you know I really am the grateful-est-est person for saying that to May. Okay okay, and you hearing it”- Skye stopped her. “ I never would have told you If I hadn’t heard that”. “Yeah, I never would have told you either. You know I had a dream about this. Okay not exactly this, but, we were sneaking of into a closet for a make out session, and started undressing each other”. “What are you implying Skye?” “ Well nothing just, a dream, ya know”, Jemma smiled coyly and said:” I can make your dreams come true, as long as they involve us… being naked” “ Why Jemma Simmons, you have a flirty side I’ve never seen before”. “ Keep being this attractive , and you’ll see it every day and every night”. “ I’m gonna kiss you now”- Skye said seductively. “ No sweat, do your thing”. “Okay now you’re just mean”. “ Shut up Skye, and kiss me for goodness sake!”


End file.
